Cocktail of Emotions
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: ROOK X TED K. Ted and Rook 'hate' each other. Or so they think. Rook drinks one to many and ends up running into Ted. Eh.. what could go wrong? T for Language and suggested things..


TED KASANE X ROOK YOKUNE

This pairing is amazing, and you know it. :3 Look up their Magnet on YouTube.

Rated T for Language and a SUGGESTED lemon and Yaoi. I suck at Lemony goodness so I decided to just suggest it. This is my first Vocaloid/Utau fic ever. I think. xD Anyways this is all Utau's, but Kaito is mentioned at the end. ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"…..What the hell is he doing here?" Ted asked as he stared at Teto. Teto shook her head and looked up at him. "Calm down, you two are always fighting. For at least one weekend, can you please get along with him?" Teto spat. Ted looked emotionless across the hotel lobby at the center of his misfortune.

Rook Yokune.

It was the Utau Music festival this weekend, so some of the Utau's were staying at a hotel nearby the park the festival was being held at. Unfortunately for Ted, Rook was staying at the same hotel. Rook and Ted never seemed to get along. There was a time when the two were friends, so good that Ted came to like Rook as more than a friend. When the time came, Ted told Rook of his feelings. Unfortunately when Rook turned him down, it ended with a huge fist fight that Teto, Ruko, and Ritsu had to break up. They have been hateful towards each other ever since. They would torture each other at random or embarrass each other as much as possible.

"Hello Teto!" Ruko exclaimed as she approached the pair, Rook tailing behind her. "Hi Ruko, how have you been?" Teto replied. Ted seemed to just tune them out, as his hate was bubbling at the sight of Rook. "What's up Ted?" Rook called, making Ted stand up straight, fixing his glasses. "Not much, how's that sorry ass of yours been?" Ted retorted. Rook smirked and pushed some of his hair behind his ear, effectively missing the red strand in his dark hair. Ted looked over and noticed that Ruko and Teto had slipped away already. "Great, where did they run off to?" Ted questioned, crossing his arms. Rook shrugged lazily before looking around. Ted glared at him then started to walk away before Rook grabbed one of his arms. Ted glared at him and ripped his arm away, acting as if the touch had burned him. "What?" Ted snarled, continuing to glare at him.

"Wow, calm down Princess. I was just going to suggest we look for them together." Rook said, rolling his ruby red eyes. Ted's glare hardened. "Why in hell would I want to do that?" Ted questioned. Rook shrugged. "They are most likely together, so why not look together?" Rook said, sticking his hands in his coat pockets. "Why not? Well I hate your guts for one thing. Another is you are a selfish bastard. God I don't even know why…." Ted spat, his sentence falling at the end. Rook laughed out loud. "Are you serious? You still hate me for turning you down?" Rook pointed out. Ted turned away, deciding that the wall was more interesting to look at. "It's more like how you turned me down. 'Sorry but I like Ritsu and there is no way I'd ever like you cause you're a dude!' How in hell is that letting me down easy? That was your entire fault!" Ted yelled.

Rook scratched his head. "Well, telling the truth was better than lying to you wasn't it? Plus I wasn't the one who threw the first hit." Rook retorted. Ted rolled his eyes. "All I did was smack you in the shoulder and you act like I broke your damn leg or something." Ted said. Rook clenched his fists, and finally someone else stepped in. "Guys quit it.." Momo Momone said pushing both of them back. Ted finally walked off, leaving Momo and Rook. Momo sighed and looked up at Rook. "Seriously… Can't you two behave for once? This is a very important event for all of us…." Momo pleaded with Rook. Rook sighed and leaned against the wall. "Sorry Momo, I'll try okay?" Rook said with a small smile. Momo smiled, fixing her green hat before walking away.

Ted sat alone in the hallway on the 5th floor of the hotel. Teto had forgotten to give him his room key so he was currently waiting outside his room. It hadn't even been 5 minutes, and the peace was broken as Luna Amane walked out of her room. "Hey Ted. Did you get locked out?" Luna asked as she stood in front of him. "Yeah, Teto forgot to give me a room key..." Ted replied messing with the end of his drill-styled pony tail. Luna nodded and sat next to him. "I'll keep you company, is that okay?" Luna asked running her fingers through her golden hair. Ted nodded and leaned back against the door of his room.

"So I heard you and Rook already had a fight?" Luna asked nonchalantly. Ted sighed and looked down at the ground. "How could you have possibly known that?" Ted questioned, knowing the fight was less than 10 minutes ago and she was in her room at the time. Luna whipped out her yellow cell phone and smirked. "You really need to get one of these." She pointed out, putting the phone on the floor beside her. Ted chuckled, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "So, do you seriously hate Rook? Or are you just continuing to fight with him so you can be forcibly in his heart?" Luna asked curiously, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers. Ted blushed furiously and looked away. "N-No! I hate him for what he did! He acted as if my feelings were nothing and tossed me aside! What on earth would make me like him anymore? I mean, yes, he has beautiful eyes and his voice is intoxicating every time I hear him sing…. And… and that's not the point…!" Ted said, stumbling over his words as he tried to lie, turning red in the process.

Luna smirked and patted his head. "So I was wrong, you don't like him anymore…" Luna admitted. Ted nodded, still blushing and trying to compose himself. "….Your in love with him." Luna finished before standing up, grabbing her cell phone and skipping down the halls toward the elevators. Ted blushed and looked after her. "I….I do not!" He yelled at her, but it fell on deaf ears, as she was already gone.

Ted pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, going into thought. He couldn't possibly still like him… or love him for that matter. Maybe she was right, the only reason he fought with him was so they would still at least talk and so that Rook wouldn't just forget him. Ted wished things could go back to the way they were before though. But that would be impossible, Rook thinks Ted hates him, so he returns the favor. Does that mean this is really Ted's fault? No, because if he tried to tell Rook how he felt it would just be the same as last time. Suddenly Ted felt a hand on his head and his head shot up to see Teto. "Ted?" She whispered. Ted didn't realize it yet, but his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. Ted shook his head and stood up. "T-There you are, I was looking for you." He said turning and facing the door. Teto looked at him and opened the door. "Ted…. What happened? I heard you fought with Rook after me and Ruko left…" Teto said as they walked inside.

Ted slammed his fists on the kitchen counter inside the room. "I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about that! Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?" Ted snapped at her. Teto was taken aback and silenced herself for a moment. After a few minutes she spook up again. "Ted… I'm sorry." She spoke.

-_-A few hours later-_-

Rook sat at the bar in the dining room in the hotel, sipping on some vodka he bought. It took a lot for Rook to be drunk, so he was okay with what he had, but this was his 2nd cup so far, and he was slightly feeling it. He was currently occupying his mind with Ted. To be honest back when Ted told him of his feelings, he full heartedly wanted to return them since he felt the same. But he recently went through a tough break up with Ritsu, so he didn't feel he was ready for a new relationship yet. He hadn't known what to say, so he had blurted something random out, and everything went downhill from there. Rook now regretted it and wanted to tell Ted that he liked him, but Ted hates him, so there isn't a chance.

Rook hadn't ever realized it, but he had drank too much and was finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. Rook looked around and saw an equally drunk Ron at the table with him. "Hey…. Hey dude…" Rook said, his speech slightly slurred. Ron looked up at him then rested his head on the table. "Ron… I still… I love someone…" He slurred. Ron sat up and patted him on the back. "Wonderful… whose the girl?" Ron said leaning against him. "Its… its Ted.." Rook said pushing Ron off of him. Ron stared at him for a second before standing up. "She's… she is right there…" Ron said pointing to Teto who was in the hallway right outside the dining room. Rook shook his head. "Not Teto… Ted.. Ted Kasane.." Rook explained tiredly. Ron shrugged and wandered off.

Rook stood up, the alcohol affecting his brain as he walked up to the elevator and went to the 5th floor. He arrived on the floor and wandered down the hall. He looked at the numbers on the doors and shook his head. "Damn… wrong… wrong.." Rook murmured as he wandered. Rook looked down and suddenly fell forward, face planting on the hall floor, letting out a string of loud cusses. Suddenly one of the doors opened, revealing a shirtless Ted in some sweat pants.

Rook looked up at the shocked Ted. "Rook? Why are you here?" Ted said looking at him. Rook stood up, using the hall wall to steady himself. "I'm…. I'm looking for my room.." He slurred. Ted grimaced, realizing that Rook was in fact drunk. "Rook, go to floor 7, that's where your room is." Ted whispered. Rook looked at him before walking in front of him.

"What?" Ted said, glaring at him. Rook stared at his face for a moment before reaching up and holding his cheek with one hand. Ted's eyes widened but he did nothing to slap it away. Rook turned his head and made sure no one was around before shoving Ted into his room and closing the door behind him. "R-Rook! What the hell..?" Ted asked. Rook glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30, and Teto was with Momo and Ritsu right now, so she won't be home till at least 12.

Rook leaned forward, his hand on the back of Ted's head, pushing his lips to Ted's. Ted's eyes widened and looked at him before pushing him back. Rook's eyes were half-lidded as he stared confused at Ted. Ted blushed deeply and looked away. "Y-You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing." Ted said before turning and pulling a shirt on, then opening the door and pulling Rook out. "What… what you doing?" Rook asked as Ted pulled him to the elevator. "I'm taking you to your room. You're obviously insanely drunk so I'm helping you out… ass." Ted said as they stepped into the elevator.

Rook stared at Ted as he pushed the buttons on the elevator and watched the door close. The second the elevator door shut, Rook wrapped his arms around Ted's waist, and pulled him closer. Ted didn't fight, knowing that when Rook was drunk he was touchy-feely and was also very strong. Ted stared at the door of the elevator in front of him, trying so hard to ignore the hot breathe he felt on his neck. Rook tightened his grip on Ted's waist and watched as the door opened to let them onto the floor.

Ted pulled away and pulled Rook down the hall toward the room. When they got there, Ted looked at Rook, waiting for him to get the key. "…Well?" Ted asked. Rook looked at him blankly. "Hm?" He asked questioningly. Ted smacked his forehead then pointed to the door. "The KEY! Where is it?" Rook shrugged at the question. "Somewhere…" Rook answered pointed to his pockets. Ted sighed and reached into Rook's pockets to look for the key. Rook smiled at the contacts and watched as Ted stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants looking for the key. After what felt like forever, he found the key in Rooks back pants pocket. Ted stuck the key into the door and opened it, revealing the completely dark room, letting them know that Ruko wasn't here. Ted pulled him inside and switched on the light. Rook wandered over and found his bed. Ted stood beside the bed, making sure Rook stayed put.

"Well, I'm leaving." Ted stated as he turned to leave, before Rook grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Stay…" Rook whispered as he pulled Ted onto his lap. Ted blushed furiously and tried to get up, but Rook had his hands securely on his hips, holding him there. "Rook, please. Let me go." Ted replied as calmly as he could. Rook shook his head and rested his forehead on Ted's chest. Ted blushed but didn't move, breathing in deeply.

"Rook… why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." Ted finally asked. Even if Rook was drunk, he should at least be aware that he's putting the moves on someone he supposedly hates. Rook looked up at him. "I… I don't hate ya... It's you that hates me." Rook replied look up at him. Ted stared at him. "Rook.. I don't hate you." Ted said blushing. Rook closed his eyes and smirked. Ted rolled his eyes. "It isn't like you'll remember this in the morning." Ted said shaking his head before suddenly being thrown down on the bed. "R-Rook…" Ted exclaimed looking up at Rook who was now hovering over him. "I… I'll remember..." Rook said shaking his head before falling on top of Ted and passing out.

Ted gasped and pushed Rook onto his side, but Rooks arms tightened around Ted, keeping him in place. Ted tried to get free, but Rook was just too strong. Ted knew that Teto would get home soon and find him gone, and Ruko will walk in and freak out. Ted blushed and buried his head into Rook's neck. He might never get this chance again. Might as well take it up. Ted slowly fell asleep in Rook's arms.

Ted woke up the next morning due to some sunlight flashing into his eyes. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Rooks voice called from across the room hesitantly. Ted sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing his glasses were gone. "M-My glasses…. Where are they?" Ted asked looking around. Rook walked over and slipped the glasses onto his face and brushed some hair out of Ted's face from his bangs. "That better?" Rook asked, receiving a nod from Ted.

Rook sat next to Ted on the bed awkwardly. "So… Ted.. I do remember what happened last night. I'm sorry about acting like that. I took some medicine too… I would've had one hell of a hang over." Rook said scratching his head. Ted closed his eyes and rubbed his arm. Rook looked up at him, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Ted smiled and looked up at him. "No, it's okay." Ted replied, still smiling. Rook's eyes widened at the sight. Ted rarely smiled around him anymore, and it was nice to see him like that.

"Did you mean it? When you said you didn't hate me?" Rook asked with a hopeful tone. Ted leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rook's cheek. "Yeah , I did.." Ted answered honestly. Rook blushed and pulled Ted into kiss. Ted kissed back, grabbing onto Rook's shirt collar while Rook wrapped his arms around Ted's waist. Rook had waited too long for this. Rook slipped his tongue into Ted's, exploring the cavern's every crevice. Ted let out a small moan, moving one of his hands up to Rooks head. Rook pushed Ted back onto the bed and leaned down, sucking and kissing on his neck. "R-Rook.." Ted gasped out closing his eyes. Rook ran his tongue up Ted's neck and up to his ear, and began to nibble on it. "Hey Ted…." Rook said, running his hand down Ted's arm lovingly. Ted blushed and looked at him. "Last night, to be honest, if I hadn't passed out I would of taken you." Rook admitted, breathing on Ted's ear. Ted shuddered and pulled him closer. "Well, now you won't pass out, will you?" Ted whispered back. Rook smirked and kissed him once more.

-_- 4 Hours Later-_-

"There you are, damn it!" Teto yelled as Ted walked out of the hotel. "Hey. You were looking for me?" Ted asked smiling. "Uh, Yeah! Ruko had to stay in our room last night since she walking in on you and Rook having a cuddle fest. It's almost lunch time now, did you really sleep in that late?" Teto questioned. Ted smirked. "Oh no, dear sister. I've been awake since at least 8 this morning. I've just been… 'busy' with Rook." Ted replied. Teto's mouth fell open at the response. Ted grabbed Teto's hand and pulled her to the park to begin the festival. "S-So you and him… did that?" Teto asked. Ted looked at her.

"Hmmm all I have to say is that if you think Kaito is good with a Popsicle, then you haven't seen Rook."

End

PEOPLE GET INTO THIS PAIRING NOW! DX There was only one other TedxRook story and it was in Portuguese! I got into this pairing from a video I saw on YouTube. It was Rook and Ted doing Magnet together and it was amazing :D This is actually a very cute pairing, I just wish people would get into it more T_T

Anyways…. Reviews? Maybe? Tell me what you think? Also I put in a request to add Rook Y. to the list of Characters in Misc – Vocaloid, so we will see if that gets in. I'll be sad if not D: And until there is a Rook Y character in the list, this will just be listed as Ted K.

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
